


Gone Shopping

by Suliana



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Exhibitionism, Lingerie, Mirrors, Sensation Play, Solo Kink, here be smut, prompt piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 03:02:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13965957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suliana/pseuds/Suliana
Summary: Edge goes shopping.  Papyrus goes to play.





	Gone Shopping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CyanideCupcake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyanideCupcake/gifts).



> The prompt given: Papyrus, secret lingerie. 
> 
> Our sweet creampuff is a dirty little boy.

The clicking of the door seemed to echo through the house as Edge went out into the night for a grocery run.  Papyrus snuggled deeper into the couch, letting the random anime he'd borrowed from Undyne play in the background.  Silently, he counted the seconds, straining to catch any sounds that would tell of Edge having forgotten something.

Five minutes, then ten.  The television continued to drone in the background, now completely ignored.  Finally, after a seeming eternity, his internal clock told him that he was in the safe. 

The blanket draped over his femurs went flying as he dashed up the stairs, his magic already staining his cheekbones a delicate orange.  His shopping order had come with the mail earlier, and only a quick sleight of hand had whisked the package from Edge's sight.  It wouldn't do at all for his datemate to see its contents too soon, after all.

His blush darkened as he realized his tongue had manifested without a conscious thought. 

He didn't bother pushing the door to his room completely closed, he'd have plenty of time.  Edge took grocery shopping to a high artform, after all. 

His jeans hit the floor as he crossed the room, his sweater and shirt joining them in a tangled ball as he threw himself upon the king mattress.  His package, hidden carefully earlier beneath the pillows, bounced out and he snatched for it, tugging it upon.

Delicate silk and lace fell out.  

He could feel the heat of his magic across his skull, and he bit down on the side of his tongue in an attempt to keep control.  

He pushed himself to the edge of the bed and pushed off, taking the three strides to the dimmer switch on the wall.  Knocking the light level down, he pivoted, sweeping the lacey handful of the bed, and turned towards the closet's open door.

A full-length mirror hung inside the door, something Edge had insisted on when they moved into the apartment together.  A _proper_ guard, he had told Papyrus with an air of complete seriousness, was always completely perfect in his uniform before stepping outside. 

Sans had made a snide comment about him just wanting to see his own ass in the mirror.  Papyrus had whacked his brother upside the head, displeased by the lewdness of the commentary.

But it had set the wheels turning.  

He set the pile of fabric on the carpet, focusing on the mirror, focusing on _himself_. 

The dim light cast shadows across his delicate bones, casting long lines across the floor, across the walls.  The mirror caught them all.

He shifted, the shadows following.  He twisted, raising an arm, and letting the tips of his phalanges drag lightly over his clavicle, then down and around to his sternum.  A shiver ran up his spine, and in his mind's eye, it was Edge's hands on him. 

Leaning forward, he set a single bone-tip against his ankle bones, then dragged slowly, so _excruciatingly_ slowly, upwards.  Past his patella, up towards his pelvis, he stroked down the bowl-shaped bone, teasing the swirling orange magic at the conjunction of the bone. 

The shudder was _delicious_.

He stooped again, looking up to face himself in the mirror.  His blush was pronounced, his cheek bones glowing in the dimness, and his tongue poked out between his parted teeth, his breathing heavier than normal.  The magic in his pelvis was like an orange maelstrom, swirling, wrapping itself around itself as his arousal grew.

And he hadn't even really started yet. 

He gave himself a mental shake and reached for the pile of lace.  He shook out a silky camisole, its color an intentional perfect match for his datemate's magic.  He bought the flimsy material to his face, dragging it gently across his mandible and up his cheek.  His eyelights flickered for a moment, shrinking to pinpricks, before he regained control.  

Checking the straps to make sure they were long enough, he slipped his arms through each strap before slipping it over his head.

It was _delightful_.  The sensation of the silk _slithering_ across his bare ribs, across his sternum, sent another full body shiver through him, and he didn't bother to hold back his pleased gasp.  Its gossamer touch sent his magic swirling faster, desperate to form something, anything, desperate for more.

That _more_ was something Papyrus was more than willing to provide. 

He reached for the second piece of fabric, this one smaller than the first. 

Panties, the same color as the camisole, stretched between his fingers, and he choked back a strained whimper.

Leaning forward had the camisole slide across his sternum and spine at the same time, and his legs wobbled.  Stars above, why hadn't he done this _years_ ago?  One foot in, then the other, then he slowly, oh so slowly, began the slow drag of the fabric up his long bones.

He caught sight of himself in the mirror again, his flushed face making him look positively debauched.  Then the silk hit the back of both patella, and his magic unconsciously snapped into existence as he moaned breathily. 

He stopped, letting the material hang for a moment, as he took a hand and carefully ran his finger bone-tips across his sternum, then down, reaching around to drag them heavily across his spine.  Another moan, this one choking into a whine, as he simultaneously tugged the panties up to his pelvis. 

He gasped as it brushed the magic and bone, and he stumbled backwards until his knees caught the end of the mattress, and he sank backwards, never letting his eyes leave the mirror.  He could feel just how moist his magic was, could feel the heat of it catching into the nearing silk. 

He let his fingers drag across the arch of his pelvis again, lifting his hips up to slide the panties the last of the way up.  

Another groan, but this one wasn't his.

He jerked, the camisole catching across his ribs, as he jerked at the hands suddenly on his shoulder, his blush now taking over his entire face.

Edge left one arm around his neck, guiding Papyrus into a searing kiss.  "I'm glad I forgot the shopping list," he murmured as he let his other hand run down his mate's hips, then further, humming at the heat and dampness he found, then letting the hand run back up and under the camisole, to trace the divots and crevices of the vertebrae he found hidden there. 

Papyrus whined, making to respond, before a single finger to his teeth stopped him.  Eyes wide, he instead followed Edge's gaze, which was locked onto the mirror.  "You look _delicious_ ," was whispered against his skull.  "And they say you should never go shopping on an empty stomach."

**Author's Note:**

> Well? Edgepuff is such a fun pairing.


End file.
